Dreamer
by Kayleigh Rivers
Summary: He rings her, she rings him...
1. Dream or reality?

"Dreamer"  
  
A/n: This is my third story about Elijah. I'm a total obsessive with a million fantasies. I know there's more out there, at least I can admit it. My name is Anita and I'm an Elijah-holic! Anyways, this is set about a year after the fellowship was released, before the two towers, in La. I don't own Elijah or any other actors/actresses mentioned etc. etc. Most facts are probably wrong but who cares, it's my fantasy!!  
  
Chapter 1: Dream or Reality??  
  
There she was again. The girl with the short red hair, with blue streaks through it. He couldn't help noticing her, she stood out, and she acted different to the rest. She stood at the sides of the crowd looking bored. Someone waved a photo in front of his nose. He signed it quickly and looked up. She was gone. His eyes scanned the crowd for her.  
  
Suddenly she was in front of him. She pushed a girl next to her up to him, laughing. Her laugh was light and merry. "Ask him" he heard her speak her voice sweet and merry, like her laugh. The girl she was with asked him for an autograph. He signed her photo gazing intently at the red haired girl. Her eyes were peculiar, a sort of light green mixed with honey. They were full of life. "Would you like an autograph?" he asked her. She shrugged casually. He found a scrap of paper. "To whom?" he asked. "Nits" she laughed again, "Nothing to do with the hair" she had a strange accent he couldn't place. He looked up but she was gone. He never saw her again.  
  
  
  
Elijah Wood woke groggily. 6:30 am. He rolled out of bed. He showered and dressed running over the dream he had had in his mind. It had been so vivid, it had seemed so real. He shook his head trying to clear it. It was just a dream.  
  
Later that day he had almost forgotten about the dream. He had had a busy day. First, meeting his agent, doing an interview and some photos, reading scripts, and, lastly autographing. They were so boring. Writing his name over and over for a couple of hours. He yawned and took a drink of water. He sat at the table prepared by the studio entrance. He saw hoards of fans arriving. He cracked his knuckles and began.  
  
2 and half-hours later, he was nearly done. The crowds were beginning to disperse. He looked through the crowd. About half an hour to go he estimated. He glanced up, a flash of colour caught his eye. Suddenly he felt dizzy. It couldn't be. It was the girl with the red and blue hair. Things began to go black around him. This was too weird. "No" he shook his head and blinked. She was gone. "Probably a hallucination, I'm really tired" he decided. He heard a laugh among the noise of the crowd. A tinkling merry laugh. "Ask him" the same voice said, sweet and merry. "Oh my God" he turned his head slowly, afraid of what he might see. He saw her, met her eyes, green and honey coloured eyes, so peculiar. He signed her friend's photo distracted, unable to look away. "You….autograph?" he said hoarsely. "She'll shrug" he thought, remembering the dream. She shrugged. He got a piece of paper, "Her name's Nits" he thought feverishly, "Nothing to do with the hair". "To Nits" she laughed, "Nothing to do with the hair" she said in her strange accent. Then she was gone. "That girl there, the one with the red and blue hair" he said thickly to a cop nearby, "Stop her please, bring her back".  
  
The world seemed to slow down around him. He felt faint. "I don't feel so great" he murmured to his helper and stumbled to the bathroom. "Autographing over" he heard his helper announce, her voice distant. He splashed cool water on his face in the toilet. "Maybe it was all a hallucination," he said to his reflection. "What if it wasn't though?" another part of him said, "What will you say to her? I dreamed about you last night!" This was really weird, "Maybe I'm going mad" he thought, "Hopefully not!" In a way he wanted to meet the girl, but at the same time he didn't. "Will she come back?" he asked himself.  
  
A/n: What is the verdict, I thought it was a good idea, but then most of my ideas aren't!! Review please, please, please, please, please!!! 


	2. The cafe.

"Dreamer"  
  
A/n: Hi ho! Hope everyone is well. Hope ye like the new chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The café  
  
Elijah took a deep breath and left the bathroom. The first thing he witnessed was the red haired girl struggling against the cop, "What have I done? You're hurting me, I have rights and I know them, I can get you for assault". "She has spirit" Elijah thought impressed. She could stand up for herself. "Let her go" he told the cop. He let her go and she sprang back brushing down her jacket. She turned as if to go. The cop moved. "Don't even think about it" she threatened. Then she turned to Elijah, "Are you the one who sent this brute after me?" she gave the cop a dirty look. "Yeah, and I apologize, I didn't think he'd harm you, I asked him to fetch you" he replied. "Well…" she stood tapping her foot on the ground, "I don't have all day". "Ammm, ok this will probably sound really weird when I tell you but…will you come for a coffee and I'll explain" he said. "This better be good" she said and strode away. Elijah followed after her.  
  
She didn't speak until they reached the nearest café. She sat down at a window table and ordered a mineral water. Elijah sat down across from her and ordered a cappachino. "You're paying" she announced, "Since I'm here because you asked me". "First things first" Elijah said, "Introductions, I'm Elijah Wood" he offered his hand. She ignored it. "That's obvious, I'm Anita Coughlan" she replied. He sat back and started to light up a cigarette. "No way!" Anita said forcefully, "Put it away, they kill you know, and the effects are a lot worse on a second hand smoker". "Sorry" he said. Their drinks arrived. "So, what's going on?" Anita sipped her water.  
  
He lay his hands on the table, "I had a dream last night. You were in it. I have never seen you in my life and in the dream you said your name was Nits and that it had nothing to do with the hair. I remember you had a strange accent and you didn't seem to want an autograph. I woke up and couldn't get the dream out of my head, it was that vivid. I go through my day. I'm nearly finished signing when I see you. I think no way, I'm hallucinating because of fatigue or something. I look back and you're gone. Next thing you're right in front of me with your friend. I ask you do you want an autograph and you shrug, and say the same words you said in the dream I had, Nits, nothing to do with the hair. I had to stop you just to talk to you. It could mean something, I don't know" he sat back and awaited her reaction.  
  
She exhaled, took a drink of water. "Wow!" she said slowly, "That is really weird. Do you believe in that type of stuff?" she asked. "I don't know, I've never experienced anything like that" he replied. "Well, I do. You could saw I'm like Fox Mulder from 'The X-Files'. Sometimes I'm even called spooky because I believe in that stuff!" she told him laughing.  
  
"So where are you from?" Elijah asked, "I can't place your accent. "I'm Irish, I moved to LA this spring to pursue my career". "What do you do?" Elijah was interested in this girl. "I'm a photographer, and I write columns in magazines sometimes". "So where did the name Nits come from?" he asked. "From when I was about 12. At first it was Neats, spelled n.e.a.t.s.because I'm neat, then it was Nites, n.i.t.e.s. because I'm Anita, then it was shortened to Nits. I used tell everyone it had nothing to do with my hair because I thought they would think I had nits!" she explained. "So, have you any freaky nicknames?" "Well, there's Lij, from Elijah obviously, then there's Woodie from Wood, that was way back in Iowa. I moved when I was about 6. Then of course there was shrimp, shorty etc. because of my height!" "Me too!" Anita laughed, "I had shrimp also and tiny, I didn't like that, cutie, and of course freak. Then there was appaholic because I eat lots of apples, and úlla, the Irish word for apples!" "What height are you?" he asked. "5 foot 1 thank you very much. I'm proud of it, I get cheap shoes and clothes. I can buy in the kids department sometimes!!" Elijah laughed at her, "I'm not that bad off, I'm 5 foot 6!" he boasted. "Ohhh, big man!" she teased. Elijah laughed. He was having a really good time with Anita. She had a really nice personality.  
  
"So, what's with the hair?" he gestured to her red and blue spikes. "It was a dare. I'm a brunette normally but my friends bet me to dye it red and add blue highlights. I needed the money and it sounded like fun so here I am!" "I think it's bizarre" he said, "Bizarre in a good way though!" "Thanks, I get the weirdest looks and stuff but I prefer to be an individual. Be unique you know" "A rebel" Lij supplied. "Exactly, up the rebels" I'm actually from a county in Ireland called the rebel county!"  
  
2 hours later they were still talking in the café!! A waitress came over and said they were closing. "Wow! Look at the time" Elijah said in surprise. It was 10pm. "Do you want to come back to my place for a while Anita?" Elijah asked her. "Sure, I've nothing on anyway and sitting at home on your own can be pretty boring, my housemates are away for two weeks" she replied. "Let's go so, my car is just down the street" Elijah said, "Back to my humble abode"  
  
  
  
A/n: That's it for now folks!! There's definitely more to follow!! Review please** 


	3. I don't usually do this!

'Dreamer'

A/n: Chapter 3, obviously. I know I might be boring so tell me please if it seems that way. Enjoy.

**__**

Chapter 3: I don't usually do this!

Elijah blinked and woke with a start. He looked across the bed. She was gone. "No" he shook his head. Maybe it had all been a dream. He jumped out of bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen. He got a surprise when he saw Anita sitting at the table eating an apple and reading the paper. "Morning dreamer" she said chirpily, "I made you some coffee". He poured himself a cup, "I thought you'd done a runner on me," he said with obvious relief. "I'd never do something like that" she said, "Then again I don't usually come home with a guy I've just met!" "Same for me" Lij agreed, "I don't usually bring home girls I've just met". "You have to admit though that there was…..was" Anita trailed off. "Something" he filled in. "Yea, there's something isn't there?" "Mmm" he agreed thoughtfully

"You have nothing healthy to eat in this house" Anita changed the subject, nosing through the fridge and cupboards. She had borrowed a Lord of the Rings shirt from him. It was short on her and Elijah couldn't help admiring her shapely tanned legs. "You know, you don't seem Irish" he pointed out. "You expect a freckly, foxy haired, pale skinned shy girl I suppose" she laughed. He looked embarrassed, "Or a leprecháun" he grinned. "I'll show you how spirited an Irish cailín can be" she said cheekily, "But right now this cailín must get to work" she grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs. She showered and dressed. When she came downstairs Elijah was leaning against the counter in a ray of sunlight with his eyes closed. He looked really peaceful and handsome, his morning stubble shadowing his chin. She quietly pulled a camera out of her bag and, snap! caught him on film. "Hey" he complained. "Sorry Dreamer" she giggled and put the camera back. "I really have to go. I've called a cab already," she said. "Hang on!" Lij said, "Can I have your number or something?" "Oh, so I'm not just a one-night stand am I?" Anita teased. "Of course not" he protested. "It's on the kitchen table" she kissed his cheek lightly, "Farewell Dreamer". She was gone in a flash of red and blue.

He walked to the table touching the spot where she had kissed him. He saw a piece of paper under her empty glass of milk. Her number and address were on it in her almost calligraphic handwriting. As he picked it up a photo floated onto the table form underneath it. It was an instant photo of him in bed asleep, with a smile in his face. On the back was written 'Dreamer'. He smiled. She was so strange, it was intriguing. She seemed very independent and headstrong. "I'm going to call her," he said decisively. 

A/n: Please review, please please. Do I have to get down on my knees and beg?? I would never do that, I'm not that desperate ha ha ha, I need help. Bye!!

__


	4. Messages

Dreamer  
  
Chapter 4: Messages.  
  
"Hey, Elijah here, so how are you?" Elijah said aloud. "No, that sounds wrong" he paced back and forth across the wooden floor of his living room, the cordless phone in his hand. "Hi, Elijah here, just thought I'd call". He was trying to decide what to say to Anita when he rang her. He had let a couple of days go pass by before calling her so he wouldn't seem too eager, though Anita probably wouldn't have cared anyway. He dialed her number. He already had it memorized! It rang out and the answering machine clicked in.  
  
"Dia Dhuit! Nílimid anseo ach fág teachtaireacht agus túgaimid freagra ar" a trio of voices chorused. "What?" Elijah asked the phone. It continued, "To those of you not lucky enough to speak Gaeilge, leave a message and we'll get back to you". He cleared his throat, "Hey Anita, this is Elijah, so amm, I was like wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink or something some time? Get back to me if you do, see you round" he left his number and hung up, his palms sweaty. He hated it when you got the nerve to do something and then it didn't happen, like having an audition cancelled.  
  
"Hey man" what's up?" Sean slapped Elijah a high five. Lij returned the gesture halfheartedly. He wasn't in the mood. He was out with the cast for the night. They had assembled in La because the premiere of "The Two Towers" was coming up. They were in a bar with really loud music playing. He could feel the rhythm vibrating through the soles of his Nikes. He was pretty occupied with thoughts of Anita. She hadn't called back yet. It was two days since he had left the message. He had really been hoping to see her again. He sighed.  
  
"What's up with Wood?" Orlando asked Sean. "Don't know, he seems really down. It's not family probs so it must be something else" Sean shrugged. Orlando snapped his fingers, "Eureka! It's a female. They're always head wreckers. The poor guy is pinning for a gal". He sat next to Lij, "Get this man a triple vodka lemon" he ordered the barman, "Stat, this man needs treatment". Elijah looked at him, his blue eyes miserable, "What are you on?". "Nothing my dear hobbit. The question is who are you on?". Elijah didn't answer. He stared glumly into his drink. "Aww, c'mon" Orli draped an arm across his shoulders, "Tell your big bro all, who is she?" Orli had become protective of Lij over the course of filming. Sometimes Elijah had seemed so young and in need of guidance and Orlando had stepped into the role of big brother.  
  
Lij knocked back some of his drink and he coughed, his eyes instantly filling with water. "Her names Anita. I met her last week. I called her and she hasn't called back. I really like her" he said sadly, "I think it was just a fling to her". Orli looked shocked, "You slept with her? Man, you just met her. Lij, too fast" he exclaimed. "I know I know, but there was something between us and she seemed real nice and she didn't know much about me" Lij replied. Orli sighed, Lij had told him about the girls who had used him for fun because of his fame and then deserted him, thrown him away like a dirty old rag. "She was probably a bitch man, forget her, c'mon let's drown our sorrows" he knocked back his drink with Elijah and ordered another round.  
  
A few blocks away Anita opened her door and threw her keys onto the hallway table. She was just home from a 3-day trip with work. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, she was shattered. She saw the red light flashing on the answering machine. 4 messages. Two from home in Ireland, one from her housemates who were on a holiday together and one from Elijah. She stopped to listen, she hadn't thought he'd call.  
  
" Hey Anita, this is Elijah, so amm, I was like wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink or something some time? Get back to me if you do, see you round" he left his number and hung up. She felt a smile grow on her face. "Why not?" she picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
Another few blocks away, Elijah's answering machine light blinked. 


End file.
